Sai vs
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: As usual, Sai is getting into trouble and picking a lot of fights. How will this end up for him? Can he beat the people he's going up against? Or has eveyone's favorite fire demon found himself in a situation even he can't get himself out of? Only time will tell.
1. Vs The reboot

I honestly don't know why, but I decided to try the DmC reboot and was absolutely hating it. "I'm pretty sure Dante could come up with something a lot catchier than just keep going back and forth with 'fuck you.'" I said, fighting the succubus.

"You really gotta wonder what Capcom was thinking, don't you?" Dante asked.

"Let's hope they smarten up and add me into DMC. I can fix everything the reboot ruined." I said.

"Well, I happen to know where the city the reboot takes place in is. You up for a job?" He asked.

I paused for a moment, looking at him, before understanding what he was getting at. "I have to kill every single person important to the reboot, don't I?" I asked.

"Take no prisoners, leave no one alive." He said.

I laughed evilly as I teleported to the city and began the hunt.

**Background music: "Blood red sandman" by Lordi**

Vs. DINO

I found DINO easily enough, walked past him and purposefully bumped into him with my shoulder. "Hey, fuck you!" He snapped, turning to me like he wanted to fight.

"No...Fuck YOU." I said in a dark, creepy tone, quickly pulling out a katana and slicing him in half horizontally. His body was still standing normally as if he was alive, so then I kicked him in the chin, sending his upper body a mile into the air, burning his lower body into an insignificant pile of ash, then stood underneath his upper body as it fell and pulled out Fire and Ice, continuously shooting him, loading him up with bullet holes, then I put them away and pulled out a minigun, blowing him into tiny pieces, then shooting a beam of demon energy out of my hand and vaporizing the tiny pieces. "All to easy." I said, searching for my next target.

Vs. Kat

She was looking for DINO, unaware he was already dead, so she got down on all 4's and placed down her insignia paper, spraying down the stuff to make a portal

Damn, that stinks!

[What do you expect? It's made with Squirrel semen.]

How do you think she gets that anyway? Jerking off squirrels.

[With how low these reboot characters are, I wouldn't be surprised.]

"Alright, quiet. Gonna do it, ninja style." I said, slowly walking up behind her silently. Then I grabbed her by the back of the head, snatched her spray can from her, sprayed her in the face, threw her to the ground, brought my foot into the air and then my heel down into her face, splitting her entire head in half. "This is easier than preforming surgery. I'm already halfway there." I said, then got an idea. People passed by the area and were shocked to see a woman's headless body with a metal pole stuck up her ass holding a sign that said "the reboot must die".

Vs. VINO

"So, the reboot version of Vergil is some kind of Riddler knock-off?" I asked when I broke into VINO's hideout, then turned to the 4th wall. "I'm serious, look at a picture of each of them, they look a lot alike when he's got the fedora on." I said.

"Are you mocking me?" He asked.

"Oh, no, no, no no no- pfft yeah." I said, pulling out Fire and Ice and- "Shot through the heart!" I sang, blasting him in the chest with both guns. He was already dead, but I wasn't done yet. I walked up to his body and pulled out a shotgun, blasting his hand off like Robocop, then blasted his head. From there, I pulled out 2 AK-47's and loading him up with bullets. To finish, I stood right above him and pulled out a bazooka, aiming right at his head and pulled the trigger, literally destroying him and bringing the entire hideout, blasting me out of it as well. "Oh, man, I'm having fun." I said satisfied.

Vs. The Succubus

"So, who should I go after next?" I asked Dante over the phone.

"Probably that succubus thing that makes Arius look good by comparison." He said.

"You got that right. She's an ugly motherfucker." I said like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"By the way, if you get any of that crap she spits out on you, I'm not letting you back into the office until you take a shower." He said.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I THINK I have a plan." I said, stopping at the door of the energy drink place and pull out my beach-ball-sized C4 bomb and throwing it in, throwing a fireball at it and leveling the entire building and everything underneath it. "YEAH! EVERYTHING DIES!" I laughed maniacally, flying into the air and raining fireballs all over, destroying most of the city.

Vs. Bob Barbas

"I always did hate the news." I said, looking up at the giant tower where the news reporter dude was. "I think I'll do this the fast way." I said, going Super Saiyan, then flying into the air above the tower and aiming my hands down at it. "How's this for god's work! Final Flash motherfucker!" I said, firing a massive beam of demon energy, destroying the tower both in this world and in hell. "Eat shit and die, bitches!" I laughed, flying to find my next victim.

Vs. Lilith

"Walk up in the club like 'what up? I'mma kill you all!'" I said as I approached the club. I walked into the night club, ignoring the girls, since they all basically REAKED of diseases, finding Lilith up top, tapping on her stomach. "Taste justice, assholes!" I said, pulling out a giant rocket launcher, firing missiles everywhere and destroying the whole club. "Yeah, I don't think the liquor license was gonna last much longer anyway." I said, proceeding to engage my final target.

Vs. "Mundus"

I arrived at the tower where the fat-ass who was supposed to be Mundus was. "Why did you kill my child?" He asked as I arrived.

"Besides the fact it was ugly as hell and you bitch had NO redeeming qualities? I'm killing everyone from your shitty reboot. By the way: Debt, propaganda and energy drinks? THAT'S your big plan for taking over the world. That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." I said.

"What is your suggestion?" He asked.

"I'm not getting into this, I'm just killing you now." I said.

"If you can." He said, rushing in to try and tear out my heart, I'm assuming.

"Me first." I said, slamming my fist through his chest. "Mortal Kombat rip-off." I said, putting my other hand in the wound and pulling him apart, ripping him in half and charging through.

"Sai wins. Flawless Victory. FATALITY." Shao Kahn's voice rang out.

You know, that was honestly boring as shit. Then again, so was the game. I'll just destroy the rest of the city. That'll be fun." I said, taking off and wreaking havoc over what was left of the city and what wouldn't be left in 5 minutes.


	2. Vs The Hulk

"It's as simple as this Dante. Loki's got The Hulk on a rampage like nothing before. We figured you of all people could handle it." Wolverine said, following Dante as he grabbed his coat and a couple of weapons in the shop.

"You came to the right place, Logan. I should be able to handle this, no problem." Dante said, turning to grab Sparda off the pegs it normally hangs from, only to find that it wasn't there. He only chuckled at this, however. "You know, I think I know JUST the person to handle this kind of mess." He said.

Later...

I was riding on my motorcycle, listening to AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" (fun fact: That's what Iron Man played in The Avengers when he hacked the jet and attacked Loki in Germany) and wearing a mask that looks similar to the one Dante has when using Echidna and stylish shades to cover my eyes. "So, let me see if I got this right: You want me to either kill or put into submission a giant green rage monster because I keep stealing things from the office?" I said as I went to the area the beast was supposed to be in, talking to Dante through a bluetooth.

"I think by now you owe us one, yeah." Dante said.

"Sounds like a fun time." I said.

"Yeah, just try not to make the destruction any worse." He replied.

"It's me we're talking about." I said.

"And that's why I'm concerned." He said.

I'm pretty sure YOU have the bigger destruction record here, or are we NOT counting the time you destroyed Mallet Island?" I asked, bringing the bike to a screeching halt when I saw the wreckage in the city. "Whoa, this don't look good." I said, pulling off the mask and taking off the shades.

"That bad?" He asked.

"That bad. Most of the buildings are torn down and very few cars are not as flat as a pancake." I said, then heard a monstrous roar. "Okay, I gotta go." I said, hanging up. I rushed to the sound and saw what had to be my target attacking a couple of terrified police officers.

"Hulk smash cops!" He said, raising a fist, but then roared in pain as the wrist of that fist was impaled and something wrapped around the whole wrist.

"Whoa, whoa, can't let you do that big guy." I said, pulling back on my 9-sectional whip (martial arts weapon), ripping it out of his hand and causing him more pain, to which he turned to face me.

"Coat Man hurt Hulk! Hulk smash Coat Man!" He growled, glaring at me with the intent to kill.

"Coat Man? Wow, that would be the dumbest superhero ever. 'It's Coat Man! Able to go into cold places where people without coats can't!' 'I dropped my wallet in the walk-in freezer!' 'Here it is!' 'Thanks, Coat Man!' 'Any time!'" I said, enacting a small emergency scene.

"Coat Man not funny! Hulk Smash!" He said, jumping at me and trying to stomp on me, but I jumped back easily.

**Background music: "Monster" By Skillet**

"This just got FUN!" I said, firing a blast of demon energy into his face, staggering him back, then I ran in, did a Shoryuken on him to stagger him more, then threw a fast volley of punches to his stomach, quickly back-flipping, landing on a car and using it as a spring board to launch myself back at him and threw a round kick to his head just before he recovered from my previous combo, knocking him to the ground. "Dante sent ME for this? Trish could handle this one easy. MAYBE Nero." I said.

"Coat Man making Hulk angry! Coat Man not like Hulk angry!" He growled getting up.

"Coat Man has a name, big guy. It's Sai. And the only thing I'm not liking right now is your breath, I can smell it from here." I said, waving my hand in front of my nose.

"HULK SMASH!" Hulk said, slamming his fist into the ground, shaking it and taking me off balance a bit. He then threw a punch and, while I did block it, it sent me flying until I crashed into the side of a building.

"Wow. Someone's been taking vitamins." I smirked, pulling myself out of the broken wall, rolling out of the way just before he landed in front of the building and punched the wall where I was. "But you need to work on your reaction time, buddy." I said, picking up a car (the same one I spring boarded off from) and threw it at his face, slamming him between it and the wall for double damage. "I hope you've got insurance. Gotta have your vehicles covered nowadays." I said.

He was still capable of going, however. "Hulk not done yet! Hulk smash Coat Man!" He said, charging.

"That's really getting old- holy shit!" I said, grabbing his fists as he threw them at me, the two of us now in a power struggle. "Ha! Not as strong as you thought, huh big guy? I thought Dante said you were supposed to be one of the strongest superheroes ever." I smirked, but then he raised his hands more, lifting me off the ground 3 feet, bringing me up to his face. I looked down at the ground and back to him a few times, then finally returned my focus to him. "Oh, that's just cheating." I said before he roared and threw me back down the road, almost a block away. "Ugh. And I thought it smelled bad a few feet away. That's nothing compared to up-close and personal." I said, combing my hair back down, as he made it stand up like Vegeta's when he roared in my face.

"Hulk smash!" He said, jumping at me again, going for the crushing-me-by-landing-on-me tactic again.

"Ain'ta gonna happen." I said, rolling again, now behind him, unballing during the roll so I was laying on my back, firing dozens of demon energy blasts at him, causing him to fall forward again. "This may come as a shock to you!" I said, using Thundaga to call down the biggest lightning bolt possible to fry him, sending him face down to the ground. "Not a bad blast. Trish would be proud." I said. Then, with a mixture of electric magic and more demon energy, I stepped on the downed monster's back and used a technique similar to Cole McGrath's Arc Restraints that I call Demonic Shackles, to keep his arms and legs pinned to the ground. "That should do it." I said, pulling out the phone and dialed the office.

"Devil May Cry." Dante said.

"It's me. The jobs finished. Big Green put up a pretty good fight. Nothing I couldn't handle, though. He's kissing the dirt right now, restrained by my Demonic Shackles. I don't think he's going anywhere for a while." I said.

"You sure?" He said.

"Oh, yeah, that can keep Nero's arm pinned down, I think everything's fine." I said, pulling out a tranq gun and shooting him a dozen times as he started to move.

"Alright, I'm sending The Avengers now. Now get back here so you can give back the weapons you took." He said.

"Killjoy." I said, jumping on my bike and driving off.


	3. Vs Wonder Woman

As I was making my way back to the office after dealing with the Hulk. Suddenly, I felt a presence of power similar to the gods. And it was coming right at me. "I can't catch a break, can I?" I asked myself, grabbing the handlebars of my motorcycle and suddenly jumping off the seat and swinging it, knocking down my attacker, spinning and landing the bike perfectly on the ground and landing perfectly on it, turning it around and bringing it to a complete stop, facing the threat. Slowly, the form I recognized as someone Dante previously told me about, Wonder Woman, picked herself up off the ground after my counter-attack. "Wow, you must be the most patriotic stripper I've ever seen." I said, jumping off the bike.

"How dare you! I am Princess Diana, the Wonder Woman, ruler of the Amazons!" She said.

"And I'm Carmen Sandiego, guess where I am!" I smirked.

[Uh... That joke doesn't work for us, buddy.]

Yeah, we don't wear red, except our shirt under the trench coat.

"I will not tolerate your mockery! Also, Batman has told me about you. You are a serious threat from what I hear." She said.

"Oh, yeah, Batman. Good guy, I think I saved his life once or twice." I said, looking at the 4th wall. "By the way, this is taking place AFTER the events of Arkham Asailum, even though that's not finished yet." I said, then turned back to her. "By the way, if you're a princess, how are you the ruler of the Amazons? Wouldn't you be a queen? Or is your mother in charge?" I asked.

"Enough! Whether or not your a threat remains to be seen, but your mockery ends here!" She said, pulling out a sword and shield, rushing in.

**Background music: "Blow me away" By Breaking Benjamin**

I casually dodged as she hacked and slashed at me, this easily being the most predictable fighting style I've ever seen. And I've fought NERO. Hard to get more predictable than that. Anyway, She continued hacking and slashing until I finally decided to fight back, ducking under a slice to take off my head, throwing a round kick to catch her in the side, then used my foot as sort of a hook to catch her back, maneuvering and throwing her face first into a wall of another building, then rushed in and slammed my fist into the small of her back, then throwing a volley of fast punches to her kidneys and finishing the combo with one strong punch to the back of her head, pushing her more into the building. She threw a rear kick to try and make me back off, which I did, jumping back before she could catch me with it. "Might have to try harder than that. You're easier to read than a children's book and I'm more unpredictable and brutal than Dante. Actually, I think I 1-up Dante, since you almost never see me running into a situation with weapons. I'm more of the 'kick your ass with my bare hands' kind of guy. I start using weapons when I get serious or someone pisses me off." I said.

"Than I suggest you use them now. Because I'm about to get serious!" She said, rushing in again, thrusting her sword out to stab me, but I easily grabbed her wrist and arm and flipped over her, shooting a demon beam out of each hand at her. To my surprise, She blocked one of the blasts with her shield, then used the bracelet on her sword arm to deflect the other one, blowing up a-

"Now that was just a waste of a good Volvo. Man the owner's gonna be pissed at you. And Dante says I destroy too much stuff." I said, shaking my head, but then my smirk faded. "Fine then, I'll start being more serious." I said, going to Super Saiyan. "I have plenty more forms to throw at you, but this is the furthest you're gonna see." I said, taking my fighting stance.

"Then I'll have to push you further!" She said, striking out again. I flipped over her again, waited for her to turn and then fired dozens of demon beams at her, but then she put away the sword and shield and continued to deflect them with her bracelets.

"Okay, I'm gonna say projectiles don't work. We'll just go back to the beatdown, then!" I said, rushing in, ready to throw a haymaker to her face. At that moment however, I felt a minor pain in my stomach and looked down to see she had stabbed me. We both looked at the wound; me in minor annoyance and discomfort and her in shock. We then looked back up at each other and I threw a quick punch to her face, sending her flying back (like what Hulk did to Thor). "That's never gonna stop annoying me." I said, pulling out the sword and throwing it over my shoulder. "Now I think I'll step it up." I said, pulling out Yang's gauntlets from the anime RWBY. For those of you that have never seen RWBY, she uses tough, metal gauntlets that somehow have explosive I THINK shotgun rounds in them, which doubles her already insane strength. I know, I don't understand it either, but it's pretty cool. Back to the fight, I put on the gauntlets and rushed forward, slamming my fist into her face again, burning her because of my Super Saiyan state (which, remember is fueled by intense fire), then shot off a round in her face sending her flying back. I rushed forward, passing her, so I was now behind her and smashed both fists into her back, knocking her to the ground, then I fired off rounds from the gauntlets until they were empty.

"I'm still... not finished." She said weakly, trying to get up.

"Okay then!" I said, pulling out the War Hammer from God of War 2 and smashing her with it. NOW she was unconscious. "I think we're done here." I said, about to walk away.

Hey, what about the pretty bling?

"Huh?" I asked.

[Those bracelets of hers, they block bullets, swords and, most impressively, OUR demon beams. Imagine what good we could put those to.]

I stood there quietly for a second. "... I'm going to steal the shit out of those bracelets!" I said ominously, slipping them off her arms and sliding them on to mine. "Meh, silver and black kind of clash, but I've never been that much for style or coordination." I said.

Yeah. You don't need it when you're badass.

[Besides, those will MORE than make up for looking a little weird.]

"My fanfictions are about to get WAY more awesome." I smirked.


	4. Vs Deadpool and Superman

Deadpool and I sat on the couch playing UMVC3 and I kicked his ass with a team of Trish, Dante and Vergil while he chose himself, Spider-man and Nova... 5 times in a row. "Now way!" He said, dropping his controller.

"It's called skills, buddy. And I guess I got some." I smirked.

"Yeah, we'll let's see how much skills you got outside of the game!" He said, pulling out his guns.

"I think you're the one that needs them!" I said, quickly getting up and pulling out Ice, shooting him in the chest, sending him flying out of the building. "Shot through the heart!" I sang, jumping out of the window, the space between us now being about 10 feet.

**Background music: "Who said we're wack?" by The Lonely Island**

I was about to rush in, but Deadpool suddenly raised his hand. "Halt, sir!" He said in a dignified tone. "If this is my chapter, I'm choosing the background music!" He said, pulling out his iPhone.

"Well, it's not exactly you're chapter-" I said, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, yeah, here we go!" He said, playing this.

**Background music: "Deadpool Rap" by TeamHeadKick (YouTube)**

He teleported, but I already knew where he would be. I quickly spun around and put my gun to his face as he reappeared behind me. "Surprise, motherfucker!" I said, pulling the trigger, knocking him out. "That takes care of that. Deadpool, when will you learn? I'm better than- shit!" I said, jumping back as something landed where I was standing. "Not another one." I said, deadpanning.

"So, you know who I am?" Superman asked.

"Yep. I think Joker called you Super-douche." I said.

He growled at this, glaring somewhat. "I'm Superman. Batman and Wonder Woman have both told me you're a serious threat that we can't allow to just run around. And you stole Wonder Woman's bracelets of submission. She wants them back." He said.

"Well, unless you're a demon or one of the type of criminals society thinks can't be rehabilitated, think of me like a beehive: if you don't wanna get stung, don't fuck around with the beehive. And as for the bracelets, people want all kinds of things. It's getting them that's the trick." I said, holding up my arms to reveal I had the bracelets on. "Seriously, it really ties together my look." I said.

"I'm taking you in and those bracelets back. Either the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." He said.

"That sounds like a threat. I just told you not to fuck with the beehive! You really don't listen, do you?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Enough!" He said, rushing in.

**Background music: "The Remedy" By Seether**

He rushed in at me, but I easily dodged, facing him again as he turned back, firing his eye lasers at me. "Really?" I smirked, blocking them with the bracelets repeatedly. "Wonder Woman~" I said in sing-song, smirking again.

"You are nothing like her! At least she fights with honor!" He said, rushing at me, but I just jumped over him, landing behind him where he stopped after the first punch he threw.

"This almost feels like bullfighting! Now I just need some kryptonite spears." I said in a cocky tone.

Anyone think we're starting to sound too much like Vegeta?

[Point taken.]

"So, what's your next move? I hope you've got something else, because at this rate, I might just fall asleep." I said.

"Maybe this will wake you up!" He said, raising his fist into the air, preparing to slam it into the ground.

"There's NO way I'll fall for that again." I said, doing a back-flip as he punched the ground, landing after the tremors stopped. "Next?" I asked.

"Fine then! If I can't hit you, I'll freeze you!" He said, blowing ice cold air at me.

Slowly, ice started to form on my body, freezing me. I huffed at this and released a blast of fire, breaking the ice away and melting it near instantly. "Now I think it's my turn." I smirked. He got ready to fire his heat vision again, but I stopped him quickly. "Fog!" I announced, using magic to blind him.

"Ah! Magic! What did you do to me?!" He demanded, staggering back, holding his eyes.  
"Let's see. Fog. Sounds pretty self-explanatory. In the games, it's supposed to stop the target from using magic, but you don't use magic. But that won't effect you as badly as this." I said, casting Painga, Dazega, Slowga, Deshellga and Deprotega, basically making him immobile and further lessening his immunity to magic. "I think you're done. It would be incredibly easy to kill you right now, but I think I'll let you off easy this time around. Aero!" I said, firing a gust of wind, launching him into the air, then falling to the ground face-first. "Wait, I'll do you more justice than that. I don't think a little wind blast would knock you out (I actually thought about this just as I wrote that). Thunder!" I said, shocking him and knocking him out. "There. Now to mail this to the justice league somewhere." I said, thinking of a place and flying to Arkham Island.

In Gotham...

Batman was patrolling the city when he got a call from Alfred. "Master Bruce, it appears as though Superman has been discovered unconscious and frozen solid in the Batcave at Arkham Island." The butler said.

"What?" Batman said in disbelief, calling the Batwing and flying there.

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: I thought people would complain about this, so I'll explain. In honesty, Sai probably went overboard with the Saboteur magic, Dazega, which basically prevents the opponent from doing anything, would be enough to slow him down, he probably didn't need pain or slow. Deshell and Deprotect lowered his resistance to magic, which he already doesn't have, so it would be incredibly easy to take him down after those were preformed._

_2: Speed-wise, Sai is comparable to Dante, who is as fast, if not faster, than Superman. In addition, Sai is trained as a ninja to be fast and maneuverable. This means Superman's chances of hitting him are slim to none. _


	5. Vs Dormammu

There was a massive swirling of fire in the sky above the office. I rushed to the location as fast as I could and found Nero, unconscious, severely bruised and damn near burnt to a crisp. "What the hell happened to him!?" I said, shocked.

"Dormammu. The Dread Lord. He's been causing trouble for a while now, trying to take over our dimension and enslave the humans." Dante explained.

"So basically another Mundus?" I asked.

"In a nutshell. I need to keep an eye on this kid, you feel lucky?" He asked.

"I'm on it." I said, going Super Saiyan and flying into the massive storm of fire in the sky. I reappeared in a dimension of fire everywhere with floating stone platforms around everywhere. "Well, looks like you already found your way into hell. Now it's my job to make sure you stay and rot here." I said, looking all around.

"And who are you?" A flaming skeleton in a suit of armor with his head exposed asked, floating down onto the platform with me.

"Funny, you kind of remind me of another hothead I know, Nero. Only you're much uglier." I taunted.

"Do you think this mockery will go unpunished?" He asked.

"Meh. I don't really care. Speaking of Nero, you didn't wreck him, you damn near killed him. So I came for a little payback." I said, cracking my knuckles.

"Watch yourself, foolish boy. I am the Dread Lord, Dormammu. None can stand up to me. This world is mine and now you will die." He said, making fire in his hands.

"One of our flames will be extinguished here today. Won't be mine." I said, lighting my hands on fire.

**Background music: "Duel of Fates" as composed by John Williams and the London Symphony Orchestra (the final battle theme in Star Wars: The Phantom Menace)**

I rushed in, throwing a punch to his chest faster than he could react, blasting him to the other end of our small platform. "Impressive strength. Although useless in the face of a god." He said, rushing in at me quickly, but nothing compared to the speeds Dante and I are capable of.

"You'll have to forgive me, but I thought gods were faster than that." I said, rushing in, throwing a punch. He threw one as well, catching my fist and I caught his, but he struggled against my strength a lot more than I did against his.

(His strength reminds me of the Hulk's. But nowhere near as strong as he was when we fought him in the city.) I thought.

"Gods are usually stronger than this, too." I said, crushing his hand, pulling my fist away, throwing a haymaker to his face, then kicking him down, sending him skidding across the ground. "Man, Dante made you sound like something to worry about. How the hell did Nero lose to you?" I questioned.

"Do not underestimate the power of the Dread Lord." He said, snapping his fingers. At that moment, I was hit in the chest with something that felt like one of Vergil's judgment cuts, but on a smaller scale.

I dropped onto one knee and held my chest, recoiling at the damage, but just as Dormammu smirked again, I looked at him, no longer showing signs of pain or damage with my own smirk. "Better." I said, rushing in again. I managed to slide under that technique as he did it again, catching him in the shins and causing him to lose balance a bit, then I threw an uppercut, not enough to launch him into the air, but enough to make him stagger back. "Let's see what you've got." I said, getting into a fighting stance. We went at it again, this time only with our martial arts prowess, but with all the styles I know, it was like Bruce Lee taking on Dan Habiki. I knocked him to the ground again, raising my foot to stomp on his head, but then he blasted me back with a burst of dimensional magic.

"You cannot defeat me! I am eternal! I am Dormammu!" He shouted, firing an enormous burst of fire at me, engulfing me. He started laughing, but stopped when he heard my laughter accompanying his.

"And by the time I'm done with you, you'll be screaming for your Dor-mama!" I taunted.

"What?! Impossible! You should be a pile of cinders! How did you survive?!" He asked.

"Did you not see me make fire in my hands. Do you not see my shiny, fiery Super Saiyan aura? Fire demon. You can't beat me." I said.

"How?! What are you?!" He asked.

"To which question?" I asked, casting Haste and Enwater (makes me do water damage when I hit people) on myself.

"Both!" He demanded.

"Alright, quick answer:" I said, constantly disappearing and reappearing closer and closer to him. "Now you see me, now you don't. Now you see me, now you don't." I said, then reappeared behind him. "Now you see me, now you die." I said, firing a couple of charged shots to the back of his skull. This caused him to do a flip and land on his back. I got ready to stomp his skull again, but suddenly, the entire dimension began cycling around, platforms flipping and spinning everywhere, causing me to fall off the one we were standing on and several others flying at me all at once. "Okay, I'm not screwing around no more." I said, activating my Devil Trigger, destroying the platforms with the sudden burst of demon energy.

"Impressive. So you truly are a demon like those insects, Dante and Nero." He said.

"A little better if you ask me." I said.

"And I still believe myself to be better than all of you combined." He said.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you've earned the right to say that." I said, flying in at him.

"I'm about to." He said with a smirk, growing in size exponentially. He was now the size of Galactus at the center of the dimension.

",,,,Whoa." I said before being swatted out of the air. I quickly recovered and flew back up to him. "So this is what Dante felt like when he fought Mundus." I said to myself, shooting beams of demon energy at him, hitting him in the eyes.

(Alright. His advantage: Home field advantage, he's a giant and he's got magic. My advantages, the magic doesn't effect me too much, I'm smaller and more maneuverable, I'm faster and just because he's bigger doesn't make him any stronger or more durable.) I thought to myself. He swung his arm to swat me out of the air again, but I was ready for it this time and easily flew over his hand and flew right at him, slamming into his stomach, causing him to double over, then I flew behind him, fired a powerful demon beam from each hand into what would be his kidney area if he has them, then flew in and slammed into the small of his back, causing further damage, the flew up to his skull, rushing in and kicking him in the head, causing him to fall a bit, but he recovered quickly. He tried to reach out and grab me, but I flew in between his fingers before they closed, flying above him and firing down hundreds of demon energy beams, DBZ style. I then flew downwards at high speeds, then flew up, keeping my speed and momentum and smashed into his face, knocking him back causing him to float in a dazed state.

"You cannot defeat me! You are an insect compared to me!" He shouted, shooting a stream of fire from his mouth.

"Then here comes the sting!" I said, flying into him and slamming into his chest, using my Devil Trigger in a different way to attack his soul.

Outisde of the dimension...

"Well, I think Sai's taken long enough. I better lend him a hand." Dante said, getting ready to Trigger and fly to the portal, when suddenly, a giant explosion was seen from inside it.

"No!" Everyone shouted at once as it started to close.

Suddenly, something flew out of it. A black demon, flying back down to the group, reverting back to its original form a few feet above the ground. "Now that... Was a pretty good fight." I said, panting.

"Well, I'm impressed. The walking match give you too much trouble?" He asked.

"Who me? Please. I eat demons like that for breakfast with a side of hashbrowns." I said, but clearly none of them bought it.

"Well, if you gave him as much trouble as it looked like, I don't think he'll be back for a while. Take a break, you earned it." Dante said.

_Anaylsis:_

_Dormammu really only has his magic going for him. As I stated somewhat before: he can amp up his speed, power and durability to match a slightly angered Hulk. Keyword: SLIGHTLY, basically like sending Captain America in without his shield, so Sai would be able to physically outmatch him. Also, his stated to have some martial arts prowess, but he was defeated by Doctor Strange when neither was using their magic, so against more prominent fighters (Sai, Thor, Dante, etc.) he would also be outmatched. Looking at the magic, a few characters with magic prowess or who are adept to magic would have some form of resistance to it, so once again, Sai would not be great effected. And while it's questionable if Sai could KILL Dormammu, since he's the closest thing to immortal, with Soul attacks, Sai would at least be able to defeat and repel Dormammu._


	6. Vs Frieza

Just like what happens every couple of weeks, another portal to Hell opened once again, the gang more than ready to deal with it. Inexplicably, Dante partnered me up with Nero as he and Trish went off together and Lady went off on her own. "You know, I really hate it when Dante makes the teams, no offense. I mean Lady's on her own and she's only human, whereas the rest of us are demon and tank things about 20 times our size." I said.

"Yeah, you're not my first choice for a partner, either." He said.

"Ouch." I said, stopping him when I sensed a large source of energy coming our way. An entire army landed on the rooftops in front of us, led by a white and purple, lizard/humanoid-looking alien, who I recognized from Dragon Ball Z. "Frieza. My fans have been wondering when I'd kick your ass." I said, but Nero stepped in front of me.

"No chance. I've got this one." He said, only to be blasted unconscious by one of Frieza's death beams, hitting the ground with a Wilhelm scream... To which I laughed.

"Now then, let's get back to this." I said, taking my fighting stance.

"Well, I see some people are foolish enough to stand up to me! Obviously you haven't heard of the great Lord Frieza! I should teach you a bit about me before I hunt down Goku." He said, doing that weird step forward/bow thing.

"Yeah, that's right, bow to me! 'Cuz that's what I'm gonna make you do after this." I said in a cocky tone.

**Background music: "Frieza's Ringtone" (Go to YouTube and type in Frieza's Ringtone for 10 minutes or something, however long it will take you to read this, I don't know who it's by)**

"How dare you, die!" He said, firing a death beam at my chest, but I blocked it with Wonder Woman's bracelets again.

"What?!" Frieza demanded, shocked someone could block his Death Beam like that. Goku was one thing, since he was swatting them aside, but it had just hit my forearm and bounced off.

"See kids? Stealing is wrong, but sometimes it has advantages." I said to the 4th wall.

"Well, you've just thrown out the easy way to die, now I think I'll make you suffer!" He said, dashing down from the rooftop right towards me. He spun and swung his tail, but once again, I blocked it, then grabbed his tail, slamming him to the ground.

"Who's supposed to suffer again?" I asked, whipping him into a building.

"You'll pay for that!" He said angrily, getting back up with an deep scowl on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure." I said, then lightly kicked Nero in the side with my foot. "Hey, wake up." I said, jolting him awake.

"Ow, dammit, what?!" He demanded.

"A: I just saved your ass, so check the tone. B: see his army behind us? You've got the giant arm, keep them off my back." I said.

"Whatever. Figures you'd give me all the work." He said.

"Oh, I think the real trouble is right here." I said, rotating my shoulders a bit.

"Indeed. At least you know a challenge when you see one." He said.

"Don't flatter yourself. Those guys up there wouldn't be worth my time and he wouldn't be worth yours. As for you and me, you're just barely worth my time." I said.

"How dare you! You little insect, I'm going to crush you!" He said, rushing forward, throwing dozens of attacks at me, but I was able to dodge them easily with time to spare. "Now I know how Dante must feel when he's fighting Nero. You may have some power, but it doesn't matter if you can't hit me." I said, bringing my knee up into his chest, knocking the wind out of him and doubling him over. Then I decked him in the face and sent him flying again.

"I will fucking murder you!" He shouted, shooting countless death beams at me which I reflected again.

"Jeez, small temper for someone so high and mighty. Wish I could think of some more TFS references, but oh well, I'll just kill you." I said, shrugging, then pulling out my guns.

"Wait, wait, I'm not in my final form yet. I'm only at 50% power." He explained.

"Well then, by all mean, go all out." I said, using my demon energy to blast a piece of rubble into a chair and kicking back as he transformed. I looked at my watch as this was happening and as he was halfway through the transformation... "Okay, bored now, killing you." I said, shooting a beam of demon energy out of my palm, putting a giant hole through his chest.

He fell back against a building, gasping for air. "Why... You... bastard..." He said in between gasps.

"Sorry, I'm a demon and a ninja. Historically, neither of those two play fair." I said, throwing a sai through his head and killing him.


	7. Vs Captain Marvel

I was st the office while everyone else was away, chilling with Draco and Damion as usual, talking about the recent events of the past few days. "Yep, nothing but kicking ass and taking names, boys." I said.

"You're not worried your pressing your luck?" Draco asked.

"Please. Name one person that's been a challenge so far." I said.

"You didn't exactly stomp Dormammu." Damion replied.

"True, but I highly doubt there's anyone left that can really challenge me." I said, suddenly, the door was flung open and a man in goofy red and yellow tights and a lightning bolt on the chest with a cape barely going down to his thighs, hanging on the left shoulder walked in. "Hey, you know Halloween isn't until next month, right? And word of advise, pick a better costume than that, that looks completely stupid. And honestly, that is the single-most half-assed cape I have ever seen. Get something that AT LEAST goes down to your calves, that just looks stupid." I said, Draco practically dying from laughter.

"You're Sai Blade, I imagine?" He asked.

"Nope, Sephiroth." I said, throwing on a Sephiroth wig, the guys laughing.

"My friends tell me your both a threat and a thief. I've been sent to bring you in. This can go a lot easier if you come with me, then no one will have to get hurt." He said, ignoring my humor.

"No thanks, I'm comfortable RIGHT. HERE. Plus, I'm too lazy to get up." I said, doing the lazy dance.

At this point, the captain had enough and stormed up to me, grabbing me and throwing me out the still open door, flying out after me.

"... Should we help him?" Draco asked.

"Nah. Too lazy. Besides, It's called 'Sai vs.'" Damion said, now doing the lazy dance.

**Background music: "The Lazy Anthem 2" By Dashiexp (YouTube)**

I landed on the hood of a car, not particularly caring. "You know, for superheroes, you really don't seem to give a shit about people's personal damages." I said, looking at the now broken windshield and badly dented hood.

"We do what we have to when we're taking down dangerous criminals." He said, throwing a lightning bolt at me, but I casually brought up my arm and bounced it off the bracelet again.

"Wonder Woman~" I said in sing-song. "But that's a little harsh, jeez. Call me a criminal. If I was a criminal, I wouldn't have saved Batman AT LEAST twice back at the Asylum and I wouldn't have let Superman and Wonder Woman live when they came at me." I said. This got him going and he charged forward, getting ready to throw a haymaker with a fist surrounded by lightning, but I just rolled off the car top, causing him to hit the car and blow it up, blasting him back into another building. "My turn." I said, still in a laying down position on the ground, using Thundaga and hitting him with a powerful lightning bolt from above just as he peeled himself off the wall, reverting him into a little kid. "Huh. I'm significantly less impressed than I was before and I wasn't that impressed to start with." I said.

"Shazam!" He said, calling down a lightning bolt, but I used Aero to blast him back out of the way of the lightning bolt.

"Yeah, I know how that works, I watched Captain Marvel vs. Superman on YouTube." I said, then cast Silence on him to mute him, making it so that even if he was saying something, no sound would come out of his mouth. I then got up and appeared in front of him in a flash. "Night night, kid." I said, delivering a small chop to his neck to knock him out (think what Vegeta did to Trunks in the Buu saga before he killed himself). "Now then, what to do with you?" I asked myself.

Later...

Diana Prince, Aka the Wonder Woman, arrived at her apartment and opened the door to find the window to her apartment was broken and an unconscious Billy Benson on her bed. "What?!" She said, shocked, tending to him, finding a note taped to his chest: "Never send a kid to do a man's job. Sincerely, Sai Blade."

_Analysis:_

_1: Captain Marvel moves at hypersonic speeds, which Sai is greatly faster than, even in human form, so he had no chance of actually hitting him. Also, reverting him and keeping him silent are relatively easy tasks with magic like Sai's, as, to my knowledge, any lightning blast reverts him, then it's a manner of keeping him silent, which again, is fairly easy._

_2: I don't know if Wonder Woman actually has an apratment, I just made that up so I'd have a place to put the kid._


	8. Vs Green Lantern

I was at the park on a bench, watching Lady and a group of girls doing Yoga in the middle of the park. She dragged me along with her, but it did pay off to come when they did some poses such as the downward-facing dog and such. Suddenly, I felt an energy source nearby and rolled off the bench to dodge a giant hammer made from green energy. I looked up to see a man in guess what? Stupid looking tights: black and green with white gloves that went halfway up his forearms, as well as a white patch on the chest with a green lantern symbol on it and to complete the dumbass look, he has a face mask that covered only his eyes and nose, flying down a landing a few feet away. "What is it with you superheroes and tights? Seriously, it's like you want people to make fun of you. So, I'm assuming you're... Don't tell me, lemme guess... The Green Night-light." I said.

"I'm the Green Lantern of the Justice League. And from what I've heard, you're a dirty crook that needs to be brought in." He said.

"Man, you guys keep getting ruder each one I run into. Also, kind of hard to talk justice when you're breaking more shit than I am." I said, gesturing to the park bench. "One more thing: THAT'S the best you could come up with? Green Lantern? How intimidating, you're named after a light. Ooh, scary green light! That's like 'I'm the Silver Toaster, stand back or I'll warm you!'" I taunted.

"When I'm done with you, you will be afraid of this light!" He said, making a giant fist try to slam down on me, but I dodged. This was much louder than the hammer and managed to alert everyone, scaring most people off. Lady, who had been in the Shoulder Stand pose, dropped and got into a crouching position, pulling out her pistol and shooting at him a few times. He heard the shots and made a shield of green energy, then made a smaller fist fly at her at insane speeds, punching her in the face and knocking her out.

[Did he... Just knock out... OUR girlfriend?!]

**KILL!**

My eyes turned a piercing red as I looked back at him. "You're going to die!" I said, rushing at him.

**Background music: "Get out Alive" By Thee Days Grace**

I rushed in and surrounded my fist with demon energy, throwing a punch strong enough to shatter a human's entire skeleton after punching through a brick wall. He made a type of shield to protect himself, but I easily shattered it and sent him flying back. "I WAS gonna let you live after this, but now you'll be lucky if I don't make you suffer before you die!" I shouted, rushing in at him.

He made himself a minigun and fired off dozens of bullets at me, but they did next to nothing to me. I still made it to him and got ready to throw another punch, but he made a barrier at the last minute. This saved him from taking maximum damage, but he still went flying and crashed into the wall of a building. "This guys tough. I'll have to change tactics." He said, flying back.

"No tactics can save you from the ass-kicking I'm about to give you!" I shouted, appearing in front of him in an instant, slamming my fist into his stomach, breaking the bottom ribs and knocking the wind out of him. Then I grabbed his head, smashed it back against the wall and threw him face-first to the ground. He spun around and kicked me in the knee as I advanced, but I hardly felt it, grabbing his leg and snapping it at the elbow by turning it so the bottom of his foot faced his head and smashed him in the face with his own foot before flinging him off into midair. He stopped himself in midair, then I rushed for him.

He created a number of spears around him with his energy, throwing them all at me, many missing, a good amount hitting me, but once again, none of them could faze me, I reached him and smashed him in the stomach with my knee into his stomach, then brought both fists together and smashed them into his back, sending him flying towards the ground. Before he could hit the ground, he made a large safety net to catch him, but inwardly, I smirked at this. "Good. I'm not through with you." I said, flying down. He made a number of rocket launchers and took aim at me. He fired, but I dodged them, closing in on him. At the last minute he created a powerful shotgun and blasted me in the face, the lack of having feet on the ground launching me back into the air a bit. "Not bad, but not enough. And if that ring is supposed to create anything you can imagine, you really need to step it up." I said, pulling out my own shotgun, quickly descending and firing at him, but he made a shield similar to Captain America's and blocked the bullets before throwing it at me, but I simply knocked it aside using my shotgun like a club.

"Step it up, huh? Then how about this?!" He said, creating a jet behind him, sending it flying at me.

"Better." I said, firing a beam of demon energy out of my hand and destroying it. I rushed in again, but when I was in range, he created a shield and slammed into me, staggering me back, then created a jet and slamming it into me, carrying me higher into the air before he shot missiles at me, blowing up me and the jet.

"That should... Do it." He said, holding his leg, wincing at the pain. "Man, this is gonna hurt for a while." He said.

A familiar black devil then appeared in front of him, red eyes glaring at him with the intent to kill. "I haven't hurt you. Not yet." I said, then rushed in and slammed my fist into his chest, breaking the remainder of his unbroken ribs, then grabbing his arm, twisting it around and slamming my palm into the elbow, snapping it backwards, then kneed him in the face and threw him to the ground. As soon as he hit the dirt, I brought my leg up and crashed my heel down on his unbroken knee, breaking that leg as well. I then planted my foot on his chest and grabbed his other arm (the right one. I feel like I should've said that. In order of the limbs I broke, right leg, left arm, left leg, right arm), twisting it, dislocating it and breaking it at the elbow with a simple inside kick (like gently kicking a soccer ball with the inside of your foot).

**End music**

"Now I've hurt you." I said, aiming my open hand at his head, a red ball of energy appearing in my hand. "And now I'm gonna kill you." I said, about to shoot one more blast of demon energy, but suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist and moved my hand to the side so I just missed his head.

"Easy there, killer. That ain't gonna make this situation any better for you any time soon." A familiar voice said.

"Dante..." I said, turning to look at him.

"Will you make yourself presentable if you're gonna talk to me?" He asked in his usual smart-ass tone. In other words, he was telling me to change back.

I reverted to my human form, took a deep breath and calmed down a bit, pointing at him. "He attacked me, then hit Lady and knocked her out. I kinda snapped. Still glad I did." I said with a smirk, then looked back at the fallen hero and glared.

"Well, before you change your mind and make the situation worse, we should get out of here." Trish said, carrying Lady over one shoulder.

I inhaled deeply one more time, then sighed and looked back at the stupidly-named superhero. "Lucky bastard." I said, walking away with the rest of the group, taking Lady from Trish and carrying her bridal style.

_Analysis:_

_1: Much weaker attacks than Sai's have broken through Green Lantern's energy creations, so any of Sai's attacks would easily penetrate them._

_2: Sai becomes OVERLY sadistic and vicious when he's pissed, so he tends to drag out fights longer to inflict as much pain as possibly and break his opponent's spirit before ending the fight, which is why Green Lantern lasted so long._

_3: Sai is incredibly hard to kill, simple energy attacks such as Green Lantern's WOULD NOT be adequate enough and all the wounds would heal almost instantly after being inflicted._

_4: With outside interference, Sai would exit his enraged state rather quickly and becoming sensible again, knowing what's in his better interest and sparring Green Lantern._


	9. Vs The Justice League

I was walking through the city, casually chasing after an INCREDIBLY bumbly demon that made Sid (Devil May Cry anime, folks) look coordinated and not clumsy. "Jeez, I'm having a REALLY hard time believing you killed almost an entire bar full of people. But, I saw it... And I won the coin toss with Dante, so unfortunately for you, you got the short end of the stick." I said, shooting just behind his heel as he was running, causing him to dive and crash to the ground. "Truly pitiful. Dante would give you some honor, but I like humiliating you punks. Show you how low you are before you die." I said, shooting him in the head. "These demons. You'd think they'd learn better than to come to the city where there's a devil hunting agency by now." I said, turning around to walk away, only to be met with a familiar red and blue outfit with an "S" on the chest. "Do I need to get a restraining order or something?" I said, jumping and back-flipping a few feet away, finding Wonder Woman rushing at me. She swung her fist for a strong haymaker, which I blocked, but the force was enough to push me back until I hit a building, but didn't damage it much.

"It's over, Sai. Give it up." She said.

"Oh, a tag-team, huh? Must be like what you two do in bed." I taunted.

She snarled and got ready to rush forward, but he grabbed her shoulder. "You may have been getting the better of us before, but this time we're all putting our efforts together. You stand no chance." He said. At that moment, Green Lantern flew down from the sky, hovering a bit above them, then Captain Marvel landed beside Superman. A man in goofy red tights similar to Captain Marvel, except less buff, he didn't have a cape and he had a hood with lightning bolt ears, zipped up at crazy speeds next to Wonder Woman. A woman with eagle wings in an outfit I can't easily describe, carrying a giant mace also flew down, hovering above the group. She also carried a man who, to my surprise, WASN'T in tights. He was in an old green archer's outfit, which was fitting because he was carrying a green bow with green arrows in the quiver

"Oh, my god, finally someone who's NOT in tights. Anyway, I feel like we're forgetting someone." I said, looking around. I heard a noise like shurikens flying through the air, moving slightly, a couple of batarangs hitting where my foot just was. But I also noticed that there were blinking red lights on them. "Shit!" I said, jumping back quickly to avoid explosions. I grabbed the ground and skidded to a stop, looking at the group as Batman joined them. "So... I guess..." I started, playing the fight music.

**Background music: "This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars**

Superman rushed in, throwing a punch, but I casually dodged and, which demon magic surrounding my hand, did a palm strike to his head, stunning him. Captain Marvel was flying in, also readying a lightning bolt. He threw it, but I moved Superman in the way to take the attack for me, then threw him out of the way as Marvel continued to make is assault, throwing a couple of punches at me, then slamming his fist into the ground. Already used to that tactic, I jumped into the air and struck him with a lightning attack, reverting him. Wonder Woman suddenly rushed in from nowhere and slammed her fist into me again, once again, despite blocking, sent me flying. I recovered in midair, putting my feet up against a building I would've crashed into, about to springboard off of it towards her, but before I could, the hawk woman with the mace flew in, swinging it and forcing me to dodge. I then corrected myself in midair, dodging a couple of arrows and batarangs and flew right towards her, but before I could attack her, I was trapped in an orb of green energy, Green Lantern flying into view. "This is getting annoying!" I said, releasing a burst of demon energy, destroying the barrier, but before I could react and attack again, I was struck by lightning and knocked out of the air, falling down towards a re-powered Captain Marvel.

"Give it up!" He said, readying another lightning bolt in his hand.

"I'm getting sick of this!" I snarled, flying at him and using sparkstrike to give my attacks electric damage. Our attacks collided and seem evenly match, when suddenly, the fast guy in red rushed at us, running on a building to hit me as I was still in midair. I opened my mouth to breathe fire, but I wasn't fast enough. He managed to punch me in the jaw and knock me back, continuing to run in the direction he was going.

"Looks like you're not as fast as you thought!" Superman said, rushing in to attack again with Captain Marvel.

"Faster than you!" I said, ducking under both attack, kicking Captain Marvel in the chest and driving my elbow, surrounded with fire, into Superman's chest, greatly damaging him and sending him flying into a building. Marvel recovered however and grabbed me, leaning back to hold me in the air above his chest.

"Shazam!" He shouted, a lightning bolt hitting me, but not doing any great damage.

He tried it again, but this time, I leaned back a bit, then forward, getting back on my own feet and causing him to be above me, taking the lightning bolt. I then spun around quickly and delivered a palm-heel to the boys face and knocked him down. "The battlefield is no place for a punk like you." I said, swinging my fist around just in time to clothesline Flash as he tried to attack again, causing him to flip from the damage, bouncing off and rolling on the ground a few times until he came to a stop, unconsious. "I'll admit, I'm getting impressed. Nice team effort. But just how far can it get you?" I said, rushing in. I dodged a couple of batarangs easily and blocked an arrow with the bracelets, but unfortunately, I didn't realize in time it was an explosive arrow and was blown back. I brought myself to a stop and created a demon barrier above me to intercept the various energy projectiles Green Lantern sent at me, dropping it and jumping back a bit to avoid another giant hammer of energy. He swung it and smashed it into the ground himself, giving me enough time as he was recovering to bring my knee up into his chest, in a small motion, pushing him off it and kicking him in the side, sending him skidding across the ground until he hit the curb of the sidewalk. "If you remember last time, you'll stay down." I told him, as he was still conscious and relatively unharmed besides about 6 broken ribs.

"You're sweating. Losing your edge?" Superman asked.

I looked at him for a moment, not believing him, but then I wiped my forehead and looked at the clear liquid on my hand. "Huh. Whaddya know. I forgot I could do that." I said, then looked back at them.

"Blood will come next." Wonder Woman said.

"How right you are." I said, rushing in. They all fired their various projectiles as the hawk girl rushed in at me, all of which I dodged until she was close enough, then I jumped in the air and grabbed the mace, spinning a few times and flinging her off of it, then inspecting it. "Lady might like this. She's more into weapons that load you full of holes or turn you into gulag, but she has a thing for powerful weapons she needs total force to swing." I said. "Better test it out first." I smirked, then flew at them, smashing the mace down between Green Arrow and Batman, the force crushing the ground and sending them both flying, as they couldn't dodge, but it wasn't a direct hit, lucky for them. They'd be pancakes. "Meh. Not her style. I guess it's another SMG for Valentine's Day." I said, hurling it back to Hawkgirl as she flew in, hitting her in the face. I then turned to face Wonder Woman, blocking an attack with her sword, this time easily bouncing it off the bracelets. I then threw a low kick at her shin, taking her off balance a bit and delivering an uppercut, sending her into the air.

"You could be a great ally, but not when you go around killing everything!" Superman.

"That's just my style. And I don't play well with others." I said.

"Then I can't let you run free!" Superman said, getting ready to throw a punch.

I got ready to attack and lunged, but was then grabbed by a green energy hand. "Dammit!" I said, unleashing demon energy to destroy it, but couldn't react in time to block or dodge and was smashed in the face, flying through several buildings. "This... Proves... Nothing..." I panted. I'd hate to admit it, but I was actually getting tired. I also wasn't sure how many of them I'd actually taken down. Batman and Green Arrow wouldn't be a problem, but the others were still strong enough to keep going. "That's it... No more Mr. Nice guy." I said.

The remaining 6 gathered, looking at the hole in the buildings waiting. Suddenly, a black demon appeared in front of the hole, ready to fight. "Not again." Green Lantern said.

"Give him everything you've got." Superman said.

I rushed in at speeds faster than they could react, grabbing Batman and Green Arrow, bashing their heads together, cracking their skulls and knocking them out, throwing them away. Green Lantern made a a wall of heavy artillery, jets and other dangerous things, but I put up a barrier to block it again. Unfortunately, after enough punishment, Superman was able to bring it down and the 3 super strong members of the Justice League attacked. The mix of their strength, speed and skill, to an extent, were enough to cause me a decent amount of trouble, not being able to defend against them and the giant energy train Green Lantern slammed into me, crashing me through a variety of other buildings. "I've had it! DIE!" I shouted, blasting him with a powerful beam of demon energy, easily putting him out of the fight, but astonishingly not killing him. "It's time to end this!" I said, moving faster than Wonder Woman or Hawkgirl could keep track of, knocking them both out. From there, I used the various "strike" magic attacks to hit Superman physically with magic and do severe damage, finally ending my assault by knocking him to the ground and using Thundaga to call down a massive bolt of lightning to strike him and take him down.

I reverted to my human form, dropping to my knees. "You're lucky... I didn't... Kill you all..." I panted. I was completely exhausted. I may not have taken any lasting damage, but they did manage to wear me down and going bat-shit insane like that didn't help. "Well, doesn't look like anyone won this one. Better put these away in case you guys wake up first." I said, taking off the bracelets and putting them in my pockets, preventing the "Justice League" from taking them back. I then dropped to my side, everything slowly fading black...

_Analysis:_

_1: Sai can handle multiple opponents, but it gets tricky when said opponents are superhumans that could possibly be comparable to him, so the Justice League as one would be enough to land some hits on Sai._

_2: As I said, they would have incredible trouble doing lasting damage, but that doesn't mean they can't slowly wear him down... Or quickly if they all attack at once the way they did._

_3: Obviously, Sai using a lot of power can also wear him down. So, along with taking a beating, using extreme amounts of power would be enough to weaken him and make him pass out._

_4: Losing his cool also led to him wearing himself down more and not ending the fight quick enough to be able to walk away from it. So while he could outlast them all, he also wore himself out._


	10. Vs Doomsday

I woke up in a holding cell in the Watchtower, Superman standing in front of the gateway, an energy barrier separating the two of us. "You wanna get technical, I won the fight." I said, looking at him.

He merely sighed, trying not to come off as particularly antagonistic or threatening. "I wish it didn't have to be like this, but you are too dangerous to let run free. Maybe if you showed us we could trust you, but until then, you'll be held here until we can decide what to do with you." He said.

"One way or another, I'll be out of here within an hour." I said.

"As long as I'm here, I'd like to see that." He said.

"Get me a lawyer, I can get out of here on SO many technicalities." I said.

"Sorry, you won't be getting a lawyer." He said.

"Further violation of Miranda Rights." I said.

"I know this may seem unfair," He said, turning away. "But Batman said you were a threat and any actions we've seen from you after he told us this have only proved the fact. You could be a powerful ally, but not if we can't believe we can trust you or that you'll fight with us and follow our rules." He said, turning back, instantly darkening when he saw I wasn't listening.

"Some like it hot and some sweat when the heat is on~" I sang The Power Station's "Some Like it Hot" While listening to it on a stereo. Superman quickly lifted the barrier, shot a heat beam at the stereo, destroying it and closing the barrier. "Now you're just being a dick." I said, calling one of the emergency numbers on my phone behind my back.

"You're in prison. You don't get privileges like music, TV or video games." He said.

"Actually, some prisons let prisoners get at least a half hour of TV." I said.

Why are we just talking back and forth? Can't we just break out of here? There's a window we can fit through if we break it.

[Odds are it will have a back-up energy barrier to prevent escape or catastrophic air pressure decrease. And we're stalling for time until our friends can get here and straighten out this mess.]

"It's a mistake to hold me here, Superman. I have powerful friends. Some of whom are also your friends. I can get out of here with their help easily. So I warn you: Release me, or Christopher Reeve won't be the only Superman that's never gonna walk again," I said.

"Well, what's going on here?" Dante asked, accompanied by Trish, Lady, Draco and unfortunately, Nero.

"Great, I have a feeling I won't hear the end of this for a while now." I said, annoyed.

"Arrested again, Sai? Not surprised. Might do you some good to stay here." Nero said tauntingly.

"I don't know, man, seems like it'd be a better environment for you. You'd probably do pretty well in prison." I said.

"So, anyone care to tell me why Sai is being held here on the watchtower?" Dante asked, turning his attention only to Superman.

I turned to the 4th wall at this moment. "By the way, they're in a friendly relationship because this part is based on and after the events of Insieme Per La Vittoria's 'Justice League's Devil' story. If you don't know who he is, check him out in my favorite authors list, great writer, his stories are awesome, back to point." I said, turning back to them.

"I was told by Batman he was a threat. Many of us have encountered him and that has only proved what he said. Also, he stole Diana's Bracelets of Submission." He said.

"Oh, yeah, that, here, she can have those back, my brother made some copies of them for me. Just as good and they're black, to they match my colors perfectly." I said, tossing the silver bracelets to the gateway and sliding on the black ones.

"Nice style, man." Draco said, nodding.

Superman was shocked at this, but regardless, he shook it off and looked back at Dante. "That may be, but from what Batman told me, he killed dozens of people and was someone who had to be stopped." He said.

"So what? The Bat didn't exactly like me to start with either. He launched me off the hood of his car, remember?" He asked.

"And he ran me over with the figgin' thing. Also, I won't deny the killing, but think of where we were: AN INSANE ASYLUM. Crooks, Supercriminals and lunatics. I doubt anyone would miss them." I said, dismissively, sitting in a chair, raising one hand as if to say "So what?".

"I get it, Sai can be hard to work with, even for someone like me-" Dante started.

"You wanna be the pot or the kettle?" I asked, basically calling him a hypocrite.

"BUT, he would never hurt an innocent person or the people who fight to protect them." Dante said.

"What about the Justice League? He practically killed Green Lantern once." Superman argued.

"I told you not to fuck around with the beehive." I said.

Suddenly, there was an alert and Batman came on Superman's little intercom thing. "Superman! Doomsday is attacking Metropolis! We need you!" He said.

"What?!" He said, then looked up at Dante, trying to weigh his options as he had been posted to guard my cell.

"Hotter than the sun~ Feel my fire~! Pyromaniac, my desire~! Thought that you could see the truth~? Til' I just burned down the booth~! Human Torch can't fuck with me~. Johnny Blaze: Suspect B~! Strike 'em quick~ Lightning fast~ Melt them bitches down to ash~!" I rapped the first rap verse of my new theme song "I Burn" (Go to YouTube and type in RWBY soundtrack 07).

"Not a bad idea... He took down half the Justice League together, what do you think he'll do to Doomsday?" Dante asked Superman somewhat slyly.

"But he could just make the damage worse." Superman said, looking back at me.

"Gasoline, Kerosene, strike a match, ignite the scene~! Shit will never be the same~ Feel the fury of my flame~! Beg for mercy, it won't help~ Embrace the ending you were dealt~! Seems you fucks will never learn~ Now sit back and watch me burn~!" I finished the rapping, pulling out a guitar and playing the solo after it. Once that was finished, I put the guitar away and looked at Superman. "Look, here's the deal: You let me go and I fight Doomsday. I kill him, you let me go, you know I'm a good guy, not a threat to the innocent, no big deal. I die, no big deal for you guys and Doomsday will be too weak to throw a single punch at you. There is NO losing side for you on this." I told him...

In Metropolis...

Wonder Woman was the first League member on the scene and was fighting Doomsday, but was rather quickly defeated and thrown against a building. "Now you die!" He roared, lifting his clawed hand into the air, ready to take off her head, when suddenly, they both heard something in the distance.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!" A voice said, getting closer and speeding up.

"What is that?" He asked, distracted.

"It's getting. Closer. And it sounds an awful lot like-" She started, but then I appeared and slammed both knees into Doomsday's face, ignoring the pain as some spikes sank into them, sending Doomsday flying.

"MINE." I said, stepping forward more. Doomsday got up and roared, allowing me to get a better look at his face than I would've cared for. "Man, you ugly." I said.

"I shall destroy you first!" He said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't think you can." I said as Superman flew in, grabbed Wonder Woman, and floated to a building where the others where waiting, watching the fight, as I made it perfectly clear at NO POINT will they try to interfere, though I doubt any of them wanted to.

"One last piece of encouragement, Sai: YOU CAN WIN! YOU FEEL GREAT! YOU! CAN! DO THIS!" Draco shouted, to which I laughed, then returned focus to Doomsday.

**Background music: "Indestructible" by Disturbed**

"So, I've been told you can't die the same way twice. Then let's hope you haven't been beaten to death." I said with an evil smirk, rushing in at him, but he threw a right hook and sent me flying back out of view. I flew back at insane speeds, but he managed to send me back again. This continued for a few more times while the others looked on.

"He's remarkably persistent." Wonder Woman said.

"You have NO idea." Draco said just before I was knocked back again.

"He's actually really nice when you get to know him." Lady said.

"I doubt that." Wonder Woman replied.

"He's not." Nero said.

"You son of a bitch, I got you this time!" I said, flying in and slamming into his chest, sending him flying back into a building. I then moved at blinding speeds, appearing in front of him and laying down a vicious combo, aiming mainly for his upper body and head. He managed to recover eventually and grabbed my fist as I was throwing another punch, then threw his own punch and forced me back. I flipped in midair and landed about 25 feet away, then powered up to Super Saiyan and rushed at him again, but he had enough time to pick up a car and throw it at me. I threw a fireball at it strong enough to melt it in a second, but just as it was gone, he was right behind it, slamming into me, grabbing my head and slamming his fist into my chest a few times, damaging everything in my torso he could, but stopped when I started laughing, as the damage healed almost instantaneously after it was dealt. "I'm sorry, but could we hurry this massage along, I'll be late for my 5 O'clock meeting." I said... I shouldn't have said that. He threw me into a large building and picked up a semi and threw it at me before I could get myself out of the wall.

"Ooh!" Everyone said, flinching.

"Did anyone get the number of that BITCH?" I asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Is he-" Superman asked, but Nero held up his hand.

"You okay in there, Sai?" He asked.

"Eat a dick!" I shouted.

"Oh, okay, he's fine." He said.

I pushed out the semi and stepped out, now in my Devil Trigger, grabbing the semi and throwing it at Doomsday before he could turn his attention to a little girl. I then flew forward, grabbed a car in each hand and flew up above him, throwing both cars down at once. "I WILL KILL AS MANY PEOPLE AS I HAVE TO AS LONG AS YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!" I shouted, flying down and slamming into him. I continued to pummel him while he was on the ground until he grabbed my hand, then headbutted me. I staggered back, then he got up and grabbed me, pinning my left arm to my side and trying to crush me. I had move my right arm before he grabbed me, as I was getting ready to throw a fireball, but now that I had that arm free, I continuously struck at his face, my clawed hand raking across his face and doing serious damage. I then smashed my fist into his face, causing him to let me go and stagger back, then I unleashed a blast of demon energy and sent him back, crashing to the ground and skidding to a halt 30 feet away. He stayed down for a while, so I deemed it was over. I reverted to my base form as started walking back to the group. "As I may gave said before: When you want something dead, send me." I said.

"He's not dead, look out!" Superman shouted.

"What?" I said, turning around to see him barreling toward me. "Son of a bitch-" I said before he kneed me in the chest. "Oh, my gods!" I said as I fell back and hit the ground. He then grabbed me and lifted me into the air, repeatedly headbutting me. "Argh! Son! Of! A! Bitch! Gravy! Skin cream! Apples!" I said, losing some sense as he kept it up until he threw me to the ground again, only to grab my arms and lift me up to his face.

"Let's see how well you fight without arms!" He said, trying to rip them off. Although, as far as I knew, that was impossible, at the very least INCREDIBLY hard. But it was proving painful, so I breathed out a stream of fire in his face and kicked him in the chest.

"Okay, new tactics." I said, flying it the air, raining down blasts of demon energy, then creating a wrecking ball-sized orb of fire and demon energy, throwing it down at him, creating a huge pillar of destruction going straight up until it hit the first atmosphere. "Compact and only killed him." I said, nodding in approval. Suddenly, a saw a figure walking out of the smoke cloud slowly, as it was visibly injured, but still able to fight. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" I said, dropping my shoulders in disappointment and annoyance.

"None can stop me!" He said, raising a fist.

"If I can hurt you I can kill you!" I said, taking a fighting stance. We then rushed at each other and attacked, causing a huge shockwave, which ended in me blasting him back. "Time to finish this." I said, triggering again and sinking my claws into his shoulders to limit his arm movement for my own safety, then carrying him up into space. I managed to find exactly what I was looking for after a short amount of time: an asteroid field. I flew into each one, crashing through them with him first until I found a crater in a giant one and flew down it, throwing him down and firing another demon blast into him. He got up and rushed in, my demon beams only slowing him down as he reached me, throwing attacks wildly, but I was able to easily dodge his attacks and flip around behind him, firing another demon beam into his back, sending him to the ground. I fired another one, but he rolled out of the way, but then the cave shook.

"Wait a minute..." I said, firing another one onto the floor, causing the cave to shake again. "Hang on a second..." I said, still trying to figure it out, firing again, causing another shake. "What's going on here?" I asked, doing it again. "Something doesn't add up." I said, doing it again. "Just a minute..." I said, gathering somewhat of an idea, but did it again to test it. "Time out." I said, this time firing Doomsday into a wall, but getting the same effect. "This ain't quite right." I said, firing him into the wall again as he was about to charge. This time the cave trembled and didn't stop. "Oh, know I get it, I should go." I said, grabbing him, smashing him into a wall, then throwing him down deeper into the cave and firing a blast out of each hand to send him as far back as possible. I then quickly flew for the exit as it began to close.

The cave is collapsing!

[This is no cave!]

I flew out quickly just as the worm monster closed its mouth and tried to eat me.

"I think... We're done." I said tiredly, flying back. In about a minute, I was back on Earth, reverting to normal and waved to everyone. But just as they were about to come over, Doomsday crashed through the building behind me and got ready to land on and crush me, similar to what the Hulk does. "REALLY?" I said annoyed, rolling out of the way, clearing a distance of about 10 feet. I looked at him at that moment to assess the situation: he could still fight, but just barely. At this point, he'd be as much of a challenge to Batman as Bane is.

"You... Cannot... Stop... Me!" He said, rushing at me clumsily, but still making progress.

"Let's test that theory!" I said, charging as much demon energy as I could into my right hand, slamming it through his chest and destroying his soul, finally killing him permanently. I pulled my fist out and he fell back, I also dropped onto my knee. "Now I see... Why you made such a big deal about him..." I said, panting.

"Well, the city may need a bit of cleaning up, but I say he did his part." Dante said.

Superman looked at me, but then sighed and nodded. "You did hold up your end of the deal. I may not like the way you do things, but I don't expect everyone to follow my no killing rule." He said.

"Mercy's overrated." I said.

How are we supposed to top this one?! If the fans expect the rest of the fights this long, we're doomed!

[don't worry, the first half of it is the story leading up to the fight. The back half is all the really need to focus on.]

_Analysis:_

_1: Doomsday is easily stronger and possibly faster, as he's supposedly able to clear the universe in an instant, but due to his smaller size, Sai is more maneuverable, coupled with his training, so Doomsday's wild flailing in the cave mentioned earlier would be less effective than charging or grabbing._

_2: Doomsday has quote-on-quote "unrivaled durability" so it would take more to put him down than anyone else Sai has gone up against so far. But also, Sai is one of the closest things to indestructible, so it would be equally difficult, if not impossible for Doomsday, who cannot attack souls, to kill him._

_3: Sai could not overpowers Doomsday in sheer force, as Doomsday is at least as strong, if not stronger than Superman, but Sai's non-physical powers would be more than enough to keep Doomsday at a distance or hurt him_

_4: As shown with against Dormammu in an earlier chapter and against Abigail in the Devil May Cry animated series, the Devil Trigger is capable of attacking souls and destroying those with seemingly absolute healing factors, so it would be able to permanently destroy Doomsday, at least in theory, so it could doubtlessly end the fight, especially when Doomsday was already weakened._


	11. Vs Goku

I saw giant explosions all over the city and rushed to find the cause. By the time I arrive, I saw a man with strange-looking hair in an orange martial arts outfit standing over a weird-looking alien, which was now on the ground in a defensive position, clearly beaten, begging for its life. I then did something that wound up pissing off the guy in the martial arts outfit...

Just a little earlier...

Goku was in town, picking up groceries for Chi-chi, as she now started a policy that if he wanted to eat until his stomach explodes, he'd have to get the food himself. It was either that or he'd have to make it for himself as she got it. He just got to the city to get the groceries when suddenly, he sensed a strange presence and looked up to see a fierce looking alien. It had a body similar to Cell's, giant bat wings on it's back and it's head looked like a strange mix of a human's and a wolf's and it was a redish-black color. It let out a snarl and began firing ki blasts all over the city, blowing up many buildings and injuring many civillians. Goku was furious at this, flying up at the alien and grabbing it in a bear hug from behind, spinning and throwing it down onto a car. From the energy he sensed from it, he guessed it would've been an easy adversary for even Raditz to defeat, so he quickly flew back in and despite the creature's greatest efforts to defeat him, he effortlessly beat it to a pulp, throwing it to the ground once more. "Now, what were you doing here? Why were you destroying everything?" He demanded, clenching his fist to show he was dead serious.

The alien breathed a bit, trying to overcome its panic, then spoke. "My planet is ruled by a madman. Anyone who even looks at him funny is put to death! I came here to escape and start a new life, but then people started screaming and tougher people came out of nowhere with weapons and started shooting at me. It hurt a lot worse than ki. So I started fighting back. I was a warrior on my planet! If anyone in a city strikes me without provocation, we destroy the whole city!" The creature explained.

"Well, that's not something I'm gonna let happen!" Goku said.

"Please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Spare me!" He pleaded, curling up into a ball more for defense.

Goku looked at him, but then sighed. "Fine. I'll let you go. Find somewhere else to live, though. If you do this again, I won't let you go again!" He warned.

The creature got onto it's knees bowing repeatedly. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I promise I'll never do it again-!" He said, but was silenced when he was shot in the side of the head by obviously a gun, blood spurting out from both sides of his head as he fell to his side dead.

"BOOM! Headshot!" I said triumphantly, holding my gun in the air.

Goku looked to the side and saw I was the one who did this, instantly glaring at me. "What was that for?!" He demanded.

"Wasn't he the one destroying the city?" I asked.

"Yes! But I put him through enough! He said he would change his ways and leave! He had a second chance, but you took it away from him!" The furious Saiyan snapped.

"Yeah, well, 9 times of out 10, people SAY they won't do it again, only to turn around and do it again. I could hear it in that guys voice, he liked the bloodlust. He probably lied to you when he dished out that sap story." I said.

"Why should I believe you?" He asked.

"Maybe because I saved the world several times." I said, showing him the clip of me fighting Doomsday.

"Wait. Are you that guy 'Say' or something?" He asked.

"Sai. You were close, though." I said.

"My friend Superman told me about you. He said you were dangerous and how none of the Justice League thinks they can trust you. But they can't do anything anymore because you beat Doomsday." He said.

"Well, yeah, you take down one of the biggest threats to all life as we know it, I think you get some immunity." I said.

"Why don't you show me if your dangerous or if I can trust you or not?" He asked, taking a stance.

"You really wanna do this? Okay." I said, shrugging, getting in my stance.

**Background Music: "The Animal" By Disturbed**

Goku flew right at me, throwing a left haymaker, but I easily pushed his hand out of the way with my right hand, turning to face the way he was going as he continued, then I jumped back and fired a blast of demon energy into his back, blasting a hole into the back of his gi and scorching his back a bit. "You're too slow!" I said, rushing in. Goku was barely able to keep track of my speed and suddenly, I was right in front of him. We then began fighting close-quarters, Goku not being able to keep up with my speed, allowing me to hit him on occasions close in between each other. Admittedly, though, he wasn't doing a horrible job throwing attacks while blocking mine. Eventually, he pushed me back with a strong kick, which I blocked, but regardless was forced back by it. "Not bad. What else you got?" I asked.

"I'm about to show you! Kaioken!" He said, becoming red and enveloping himself in a red aura, flying towards me with greater speed than before.

"Kaio-what?" I asked before getting sent flying with a strong punch, landing about a hundred.

"Ready for more?!" He asked, flying in again.

"As a matter of fact, yes!" I said, spinning and finishing in a stance similar to Yasha's from Asura's Wrath. The spinning was to create a small wheel of fire and to give it a direction and momentum while the sudden stop from taking the stance launched it. This is a move I call the fire wheel trap. Goku watched as it skimmed along the ground, but ignored it and focused on me, as it was too low to burn him as he hovered above the ground. He was coming close to me and was winding up for an attack, but at that moment, he was just above the fire wheel. "Surprise, motherfucker!" I said as the fire wheel suddenly unleashed an upward burst of fire, launching Goku higher up into the air as well as burning his chest. He took a minute to recover from the shock and check his injuries, but it was enough of an opening for me to charge in, flying in and ramming my shoulder into his solar plexus to knock the wind out of him and grab him, hurling him into a hill outside of the city, catching up in an instant.

"Hang on a second! I'm not fighting as well as I can be. Do you want a real challenge?" He asked.

"That would make this show a little more interesting, yes." I said.

"Alright, then. Give me a minute." He said, then held his arms out to the side and started screaming. This caused the ground around us to shake and pebbles to rise into the air. Even large chunks of Earth were getting ripped up as he began to power up, becoming a Super Saiyan, his hair now golden and his eyes a greenish/blue.

"Oh, cool, you can do that, too." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"So can I." I said, doing the same thing, ripping up larger chunks of Earth and becoming a red version of a Super Saiyan. "I hope you're ready for this." I told him.

"I think things are starting to get fun now." He said with a smile.

"Fore me." I said, suddenly disappearing.

"What?! Where did you go?!" He asked.

I then reappeared in front of him. "Right here." I said ominously, driving my fist into his stomach, breaking his very bottom ribs, doubling him over and burning his stomach, I then grabbed the back of his head and pulled back to punch him in the face with the other hand, cracking his skull sending him flying, crashing into and skidding across the ground,

Goku then got up and held his face and stomach to ease the pain, as he felt both had at least second degree burns. (Damn! He's way faster in his Super Saiyan form. And every hit feels like it's burning me! Also, every time he hits me, it feels like I was just hit by a brick wall!) He thought to himself.

As he explained this I turned to the 4th wall. "Yeah, I probably should've explained this a long time ago, but my Super Saiyan form, unlike the actual thing, doesn't really make me stronger. Due to the heat, it speeds up my internal workings and thus makes me move faster and makes me hit harder, like the difference between hitting someone when wearing boxing gloves and hitting someone with brass knuckles." I said, then turning back to the fight, getting out of the way just before Goku could manage to hit me. Having stopped himself completely just after her missed, he then fired a ki blast at me which I managed to smack out of the way. "My turn!" I said, firing a blast of fire and demon energy at him, which he managed to dodge. We then cleared some distance and continued firing at each other as much as we could. This continued on until we both realized how futile it was, then we both powered up to our next level and re-engaged. He was managing to do a lot better in spite of the fact he was still slower, his strength being enough to harm me and put up somewhat of a struggle against my own. "Not bad!" I said, dodging more of his attacks and staggering him back with one of my one.

"You're not too shabby yourself! You hit a lot harder than Vegeta, that's for sure." He said, wiping some blood from his mouth.

"You're not half bad, either. Not often I meet someone who can hit me hard enough that I'd rather get hit by Nero." I said.

"Why don't we stop holding back, huh? Give me everything you've got." He said, starting to power up.

"You couldn't handle it." I said confidently. He then reached his final (canon) level, Super Saiyan 3. "Dear gods, what happened to your hair?!" I asked.

"This is what it's like in Super Saiyan 3. Giant hair for giant power." He explained.

"Yeah, but you ought to take a comb through it." I said. "Let me show you my last Super Saiyan form." I said, playing the SAW theme song as I powered up, now having hair that made me look like a redhead version of Sephiroth. "See straight and perfect." I said, running a hand through it.

Meanwhile, Draco was watching at home...

"Wow, I can't believe that's Sai. His hair is BEAUTIFUL. Oooh..." He said, admiring it.

Back with us...

"Well, your hair is certainly as big as your ego. Let's see if your power is big enough to match them!" He said, taking his stance.

"That's what she said." I said. He then charged, but I was prepared, launching L'Cie magic to make chunks of Earth rise up and hit him and stun him long enough to freeze him with Blizzaga. "Okay, you just chill there. I'm about to put you on ice!" I said, charging up one of my best attacks. **"Demon Fire Fury!" **I said, launching a powerful black and red beam of hellfire and demon energy at him. However, at the last minute, he managed to break free and tried to hold back my attack, draining its power somehow and becoming possibly his most powerful form: Super Saiyan God (A: I don't know if it's stronger or Super Saiyan 4 is, B: I thought people would get all pissed if I didn't include this, C: I think Goku can become Super Saiyan God by holding back large attacks of immense power).

"Thanks for that! You helped me reach a form I could only get with others help before: Super Saiyan GOD." He said proudly.

"Whoa, that's different. Don't have one of them." I said, then was shocked as he flew in at insane speeds. "Son of a bitch!- Oh my gods!" I said as he drove his knee into my chest and sent me flying. He grimaced in pain as contact with my body still burned his leg. But shook it off, flying after me.

"Time to finish this!" He said as he got closer.

"I couldn't agree more!" I said, recovering, disappearing and reappearing behind him and grabbing him in a crushing bear hug, severely burning him as well as breaking and cracking a few bones.

"No, Sai, dono yamete!" He said, struggling, to which I pushed him off and blasted him with a large stream of fire to get him further away from me.

After he managed to put the fire out, he looked at me with a death glare. "It's over!" He said, pulling back his hands as a whitish-blue light appeared in his hand.

"Let's see if you can stop my attack twice!" I said, now activating my Devil Trigger, pulling back my hands, readying my Demon Fire Fury attack again.

"Ka... Me..."

"**Demon..."**

"Ha... Me..."

"**Fire..."**

"HA!" He shouted, firing the Turtle Destruction Beam at me.

"**FURY!"** I shouted, blasting him with an even more powerful version of my attack, as now I was exponentially stronger from this transformation. Our attacks clashed in the center between us and now it was simply down to who was stronger and in better shape to keep going.

"Come on! I've got all my power in this!" Goku said, trying to push back and overpower me, but was failing.

"**Then it's not enough!" **I told him, putting more force into the attack, pushing his attack back and blasting him away with my attack. The smoke cleared and he was nearly unconscious on the other end of the battlefield, clearly unable to go anywhere. "Finally." I sighed, powering down from my Super Saiyan and Devil forms, panting and walking my way over to him. "That... Was not bad at all... You put up even more of a fight then Doomsday. I think that deserves a reward." I said, raising my hand and aiming my open palm at him. Goku closed his eyes tightly, fearing an attack that would end his life, but then heard something that sounded rather strange to him. "Curaga." I announced, restoring both of us to perfect health.

He leaned up, then got off the ground completely, looking at me, confused. "Why?" He asked.

"You weren't my enemy. And like I said, that was a better fight than I've had for a while now. And I believe it was Confucius who said these two things. One: To spare an enemy is to make a friend. And two: Karma's a bitch." I said. This got us both laughing.

"Hey, care to come join me and my family for dinner? I could use some help with the groceries, anyway." He said.

"Sure. I never pass up a free meal." I said, following him.

We went in, left almost nothing from the ingredients we bought that were on Goku's list, then got to his house and he opened the door, being rather loud. "Chi-chi, I'm home! And I brought a friend for dinner!" He announced.

I casually introduced myself, then when dinner was ready, my eyes were as wide as dinner plates and my jaw hit the table when I saw the mountain of bowls of rice piled in front of Goku. "Does he... Always... Eat this much?" I asked Chi-chi, still in shock.

"Yes. And unfortunately, this is one of his smaller meals." She groaned.

"Wow..." I said, looking down at my own bowl of rice in disbelief.

(Jeez! Just one of these would be enough for me!) I thought.

Imagine if WE ate that much!

[Our stomach would explode.]

Goku polished them all off, making the bowls look as if they were brand new. "And I thought my dogs clean plates good. You left them spotless!" I said in awe.

However, Chi-Chi still groaned at this. "This is the worst part. Doing the dishes. They may be clean, but they've still got his spit and germs all over them." She explained.

"Oh, no problem. I'll help. I just need a tarp and a lot of dish soap." I said. After getting the two things, I laid out the tarp, put the dishes in reasonable stacks and dumped all the soap over them. "This is why I'm always on dish duty back at the office." I told her before turning back to the dishes. "Waterga!" I announced, creating a giant bubble of water above the dishes, which then popped, making the dishes shine like diamonds. Needless to say, I was the family's new favorite dinner guest.

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: Goku is shown to be extremely vulnerable to fire and heat. Since this is Sai's forte and his Super Saiyan states make him nearly as hot as the sun, hotter than it upon reaching Super Saiyan 3, it would stand to reason Sai could easily hurt Goku with fire._

_2: Sai is on equal terms with Dante, who is above Goku's level. For the math, read Insieme Per La Vittoria's story; Goku vs. Dante. Same basic concept, except Sai didn't use weapons and was a little more underhanded._

_3: I haven't seen Battle of The Gods, but I THINK Goku became SS-God after holding back one of Beerus' attacks, so one of Sai's attacks on the same or higher scale would do the trick to turn Goku into SS-God, which would be his best bet at tipping the scale._

_4: Upon hitting his Devil Trigger, Sai or Dante would be stronger than any member of DBZ in any form, so as soon as Sai triggered, it was already over._


End file.
